Mass Effect 3 Multiplayer/Character Customization
In Mass Effect 3's multiplayer mode, the player can create and customize characters by choosing their class, race, weapon loadout, and equipment. Class and Race When creating a multiplayer character, players can choose from six classes and multiple races within each class. The common human characters are available upon starting the multiplayer the first time; other races are unlocked by purchasing item packs from the Store.http://masseffect.bioware.com/about/multiplayer/ 1Bonus multiplayer character unlocked by the Battlefield 3 Pack, or in regular item packs after September 25, 2012.http://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/343/index/14245469 2Additional multiplayer character unlocked by downloading the Resurgence Pack and purchasing item packs from the store. 3Additional multiplayer character unlocked by downloading the Rebellion Pack and purchasing item packs from the store. 4Additional multiplayer character unlocked by downloading the Earth Pack and purchasing item packs from the store. 5Additional multiplayer character unlocked by downloading the Retaliation Pack and purchasing item packs from the store. 6Additional multiplayer character unlocked by downloading the Reckoning Pack and purchasing item packs from the store. http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/995452-mass-effect-3/65550108 Appearance Players can also create unique names for their multiplayer characters and customize armor coloration.http://masseffect.bioware.com/about/arsenal/ Cosmetic customizations have the same rarity as the character to which they apply. A character class is initially unlocked with Primary and Highlight Color options, and another customization is unlocked each successive time that class card is found in item packs. The exception is the armor of the Battlefield 3 Soldier, which cannot be customized. Weapons During gameplay, players can unlock various weapons through the Store. Only two weapons can be equipped at a time. The following chart lists each weapon that can be unlocked through the Store and their rarity. Level I versions of the five Common weapons are available upon starting the multiplayer mode for the first time. 1Unlocked through the promotional Collector Rifle Pack or through the Retaliation Pack. 2Unlocked by earning a Commendation Pack from a weekend challenge or event. 3Unlocked by downloading the Resurgence Pack and purchasing regular item packs from the Store. 4Unlocked by downloading the Rebellion Pack and purchasing regular item packs from the Store. 5Unlocked by downloading the Earth Pack and purchasing regular item packs from the Store. 6Unlocked by downloading the Retaliation Pack and purchasing regular item packs from the Store. Weapon Mods Weapon Mods are also unlocked through the Store. Each weapon in the player's arsenal can be equipped with two mods at a time. The following chart lists each weapon mod that can be unlocked through the Store and their rarity. Equipment Equipment in multiplayer consists of items that can be utilized during gameplay. Most equipment items are single-use, but Gear items can be used multiple times for persistent bonuses. Additional equipment can be obtained through the Store. Bonuses have varying levels of strength. Recruit Packs contain items of level I with a small chance for level II or higher; Veteran Packs only contain items of level II with a small chance for level III or higher; Spectre, Premium Spectre, Arsenal, and Reserves Packs only contain items of level III with a chance for level IV Ammo Bonuses; and Jumbo Equipment Packs randomly contain items of levels I, II, and III. Gear Gear consists of equipment items that bestow persistent bonuses when applied to a character, and do not expire with the conclusion of a match. Each piece of Gear can be upgraded up to five times. Obtaining and using Gear items requires downloading the Rebellion Pack. Additional Gear is included in both Mass Effect 3: Earth and Mass Effect 3: Retaliation DLCs. Supplies Supply items, also known as consumables, do not have levels, but each card awards a different amount of the consumable depending on level of the pack - one or two in Recruit Packs, three or six in Veteran Packs, and five in Spectre, Premium Spectre, Arsenal, and Reserves Packs. A Jumbo Equipment Pack contains five of each consumable type. A maximum of 255 of each type of supply can be stockpiled.http://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/343/index/9544143#12086129 *Cobra Missile Launcher - A one-shot missile launcher useful for taking out hardened targets. *Thermal Clip Pack - Refills your thermal clips and grenade supply during a mission. *Ops Survival Pack - Emergency pack fully restores health and shields during a mission. *Medi-Gel - Revive yourself when incapacitated in combat. Reinforcement packs can also reward capacity upgrades for each of the four Supply items and the option to reset the points invested in a character's powers. *Cobra Missile Launcher Capacity Upgrade +1 (permanent upgrade to all characters, maximum limit of 101) *Thermal Clip Pack Capacity Upgrade +1 (permanent upgrade to all characters, maximum limit of 101) *Ops Survival Pack Capacity Upgrade +1 (permanent upgrade to all characters, maximum limit of 62) *Medi-Gel Capacity Upgrade +1 (permanent upgrade to all characters, maximum limit of 63) *Reset Powers (one use, only drops if fewer than three stockpiled) 1While no official word was given, does not currently appear to drop past 5. 2After the success of Operation Privateer, Ops Survival capacity was increased to 6.http://blog.bioware.com/2012/11/21/operation-privateer/ 3After the success of Operation Alloy, medigel capacity was increased to 6.http://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/324/index/13786044/1 Promote After obtaining level 20 with a class in multiplayer, you can promote them to the single player galaxy at war. Doing this will reset all characters from the promoted class to level 1. It will however increase war assets in single player by 75 and add 10 levels to your N7 ranking for multiplayer. Characters from the promoted class will be reset to level 1, but the name and appearance customizations are now retained. Existing promoted characters will start with no power points assigned. References Category:Mass Effect 3 Category:Game Info Category:Multiplayer